Bombas de colores
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Hermione llevaba más de dos semanas, desde el mismo día de Navidad concretamente, sin hablar con sus mejores amigos. ¡Y todo porque se preocupaba por Harry!


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

* * *

 **Bombas de colores**

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían terminado al fin, Hogwarts seguía igual de nevado pero por suerte habían llegado todos los alumnos de sus vacaciones en familia. Quizás con el castillo lleno de gente Hermione no se sentiría tan sola.

Llevaba más de dos semanas, desde el mismo día de Navidad concretamente, sin hablar con sus mejores amigos. ¡Y todo porque se preocupaba por Harry!

Esa misma mañana había ido a ver a Hagrid para ayudarle con el caso de Buckbeak, pero ahora no tenía nada que hacer. No tenía amigos con los que hablar ni libros nuevos que leer, así que cogió su ejemplar de _Hogwarts: Una historia_ y se encaminó hacia el jardín trasero —donde jamás había nadie— para releerlo por enésima vez.

Estaba enfrascada en su capítulo favorito "Las primeras asignaturas", le fascinaba imaginar lo mucho que había cambiado el sistema educativo a lo largo de los años.

 _Una de las asignaturas más concurridas en los cursos superiores era "Engaño y camuflaje", en aquella época la brujería era perseguida por los muggles de forma sistemática y después de cursar esta asignatura los jóvenes magos y brujas se sentían preparados para afrontar cualquier hoguera o persecución que se les presentase, incluso estaba en boga mostrar algún atisbo de poder para ser perseguido y así usar lo aprendido en la escuela._

 _Como dato curioso cabe mencionar que los alumnos con más persecuciones ganadas fueron los vasallos de Godric Gryffindor._

Unas voces risueñas la sacaron de su ensimismamiento; rápidamente cerró el libro sin prestar atención a la página en la que estaba y se levantó dispuesta a irse, no quería ver a nadie ni que nadie la viera a ella.

— ¡Te digo que es posible! ¡Te lo demostraré! —exclamaba una voz a camino entre la diversión y la exasperación.

— ¿Cómo vas a dar una vuelta en la escoba bocabajo, sujetándote con las manos y comiendo _grageas de todos los sabores_ , Fred? ¿No ves que es prácticamente imposible? —respondía una voz similar al tiempo que se echaba a reír.

— ¡Tú lo has dicho! "Prácticamente" —remarcó el primero.

— ¡Está bien, me has convencido! ¡Mañana lo probaremos! — en ese instante los gemelos pelirrojos entraron en el campo de visión de Hermione. Intentó escabullirse antes de que la vieran pero fue en vano, no lo consiguió.

Los chicos habían dejado de reír y miraban a la castaña sin saber qué decir, hasta que uno habló al fin.

— Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí sola? —los chicos se acercaron a ella con gesto curioso.

— Nada, he venido a leer. Pero ya me voy —se apresuró a añadir y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección por la que habían llegado Fred y George.

— Un momento —la paró uno de ellos—. ¿Por qué no nos riñes y nos dices que no deberíamos estar aquí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué debería deciros que no hagáis algo que yo estaba haciendo? —Hermione se encogió de hombros y se los quedó mirando, esperando una explicación.

— Bueno ya sabes… Nuestras intenciones nunca son buenas —el que reconoció como Fred le dedicó media sonrisa y ella esbozó una fugazmente.

— ¿Estás bien Hermione? —preguntó George—. Hace días que no te vemos con Harry y Ron, ¿os habéis peleado?

La muchacha no contestó, solo bajó la cabeza y apretó el libro que llevaba en las manos contra su pecho.

— No hace falta que nos lo cuentes —dijo George al ver que la chica no quería hablar—. ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?

Hermione alzó la vista para enfocarla en los clones pelirrojos que tenía delante, con una chispa de duda en su mirada. El concepto de diversión de esos muchachos distaba mucho del suyo.

— Nadie sufrirá ningún daño, ni están implicados objetos extraños ni animales peligrosos, ni cohetes del Dr. Filibuster. Prometido —dijo Fred con una mano en el pecho y la otra alzada, la posición en la que se formaliza un juramento.

— Fred y yo venimos a desahogarnos aquí a veces —continuó George al ver que Hermione les prestaba atención—. Saca tu varita.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella mirándolos con escepticismo.

— ¿Confías en nosotros? —Fred se echó a reír por la pregunta de George.

— Pues claro que no hermano, pero venga Hermione, hazlo por una vez en tu vida. No te arrepentirás —le aseguró el chico.

Con movimientos lentos, Hermione hizo lo que le habían dicho los gemelos y dejó _Hogwarts: Una historia_ en un rincón antes de acercarse a ellos.

— Está bien, señor y señorita —comenzó Fred después de aclararse la garganta con aire divertido—. Los hemos reunido aquí para pasarlo en grande durante esta tarde. Lo primero que debemos saber es conjurar el hechizo que nos aportará la diversión.

— Habéis dicho que no era peligroso —lo cortó Hermione.

— Y no lo es, déjame acabar —pidió Fred antes de retomar su discurso—. El hechizo en cuestión es el de las bombas de colores y la pronunciación correcta es _pigmenta_. Por favor, repitan.

— _Pigmenta_ —repitió George al lado de Hermione, que los miraba extrañada.

— No conozco este hechizo —dijo ella pasando la vista de un gemelo a otro.

— Por eso estamos dando una clase teórica señorita Granger —respondió Fred con diversión mirando a la chica—. Y es normal que no lo conozcas, porque lo hemos inventado nosotros.

Una vez terminaron la explicación, Hermione sentía que debía volver al colegio cuanto antes. Lo que querían hacer los pelirrojos no era nada malo, pero ella estaba segura de que si los pillaban les castigarían y no quería eso por nada del mundo. Solo le faltaría aquello.

Aun así, no era capaz de dar media vuelta e irse. Era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera un profesor le dirigía la palabra en tres semanas y echaba de menos relacionarse con gente de su edad.

— Las damas primero —dijo George haciendo un gesto gentil en dirección a Hermione.

— Vamos Hermione, tú puedes — la alentó Fred, pero al ver que la chica no se movía dio un paso adelante y dijo—. Mira y repite.

 _Pigmenta_ , exclamó el pelirrojo, y una gran bola de color naranja impactó sobre el gris muro que tenían delante y que se confundía con la nieve que había por el suelo.

Hermione lo miró asombrada, era asombroso lo que aquellos dos habían sido capaces de hacer.

— Tienes que imaginar un color y la bomba será más o menos grande según como sea tu disposición —le informó George—. Venga, pruébalo.

Hermione consiguió en el primer intento que una pequeña bola gris saliera de su varita, pero a los gemelos les pareció " _ridícula_ " y " _que no estaba a la altura de la genial Hermione Granger_ ". Eso último hizo sonreír a la chica y volvió a intentarlo.

— _Pigmenta_ —gritó más fuerte, y una gran bomba de color verde explotó en la pared haciéndola reír.

— ¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! —gritaron Fred y George y en unos segundos los tres estaban llenando la pared de colores entre risas.

Hermione lo estaba pasando en grande, hacía semanas que no se reía y casi había olvidado cómo hacerlo pero los gemelos Weasley consiguieron hacerle olvidar esas últimas semanas.

— Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir —anunció George después de unos minutos—. He quedado con Sarah Thomas para que me ayude con el TIMO de Herbología —contó con una sonrisita.

— Oh, vale —Hermione guardó su varita dentro de la túnica y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas—. Nos vemos entonces.

— Yo no tengo nada que hacer —comentó Fred—. Si quieres nos quedamos un rato más.

— Ah no, tranquilo. Iré a estudiar —Hermione se convencía a sí misma de que no quería quedarse allí y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió un impacto de algo líquido en un hombro y al mirarse tenía una gran mancha fucsia en la túnica. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los gemelos con la boca abierta y vio a George riendo y a Fred mirando a su hermano con gesto sorprendido. Una sorpresa más falsa que un galeón de plástico por supuesto.

— ¡Fred Weasley! —exclamó yendo hacia el chico, quien la observaba fingiendo temor— ¡Esto no quedará así! ¡ _Pigmenta_!

Unos instantes después bombas de todos los colores impactaban en los cuerpos de Fred y de Hermione, pues ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

No se dieron cuenta del momento en que George desapareció del jardín trasero ni de cuando empezó a hacerse de noche, pero la oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos de repente y decidieron parar de lanzarse hechizos, dejándose caer sobre una gran piedra exhaustos.

— No lo haces mal para tener trece años —dijo Fred riendo mientras se observaba la túnica, donde el negro había dejado de verse hacía ya mucho.

— Catorce de hecho —replicó Hermione con la barbilla alzada y gesto digno, lo que provocó más risas en el chico.

Fred la observó largamente, como si quisiera resolver el acertijo que envolvía a Hermione, algo que puso a la chica muy nerviosa al sentirse observada con aquella intensidad.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él después de unos minutos en silencio.

La chica lo miró, sopesando las intenciones del chico y solo pudo ver un interés real en los ojos de él, lo que le llevó a responder con sinceridad.

Negó con la cabeza a la vez que los ojos se le humedecían.

— Puedes contármelo si quieres, no le diré a nadie —aseguró el pelirrojo situándose un poco más cerca de ella en la gran piedra.

Sin casi darse cuenta, Hermione le contó lo sucedido en Navidad –omitiendo que habían descubierto que Sirius Black era el padrino de Harry– y la manera en que sus dos amigos habían dejado de hablarle por haber acudido a la profesora McGonagall.

Fred se había situado justo a su lado, a la distancia perfecta para rodearle los hombros con su brazo, así que sin pensarlo lo hizo.

— Tú vales mucho más que una escoba Hermione, si no quieren verlo peor para ellos. No estés triste.

Hermione se limpió una pequeña lágrima que había escapado al relatarle lo que pasó y sonrió un poco recostándose en el pecho del pelirrojo, donde se quedó por largos minutos.

Cuando empezaron a sentir los huesos entumecidos Fred se removió un poco antes de preguntar:

— ¿Vamos dentro?

Hermione asintió y dejó que el chico la ayudara a levantarse cogiendo su mano, la cual no soltó.

Cuando habían caminado unos metros Fred le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, aprovechando que estaban cogidos de la mano. Ese gesto arrancó una ligera carcajada de la garganta de Hermione.

F I N


End file.
